Beamos
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are depicted as stone statues with rotating heads and a single glaring eye. Beamos attack anyone that comes within their field of vision with a ranged energy beam. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Beamos are found in dungeons, first appearing in the Desert Palace. They cannot be destroyed or stunned, only avoided. A Beamos' eye slowly revolves around its statue portion. When Link crosses its field of vision, the Beamos pauses and fires a single beam at him, and then continues to move its eye. Their beams cannot be blocked, not even with the Mirror Shield. Some Beamos in Ganon's Tower are moved around the room on conveyor belts, making predicting the range of their vision difficult. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Beamos are decidedly different in appearance from the previous game, but act similarly and are still invulnerable to damage. Unlike the previous game, their beams can be blocked only with the Mirror Shield. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Beamos consist of a statue of a face with a rotating eye at the top. This construction is possibly a reference to the Eyegore. They can be stunned with Deku Nuts, which cause their eyes to close for several seconds. They can be killed by throwing bombs at them, which causes their bodies to explode, followed by their heads. It takes two bombs to kill larger Beamos. Alternatively, the Mirror Shield can be used to reflect their beam back into the eye. Navi's Note Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Beamos are virtually identical to those in Link's Awakening. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Beamos are depicted as statues with small glowing balls at their tops, which enlarge and shoot beams at Link through a suddenly appearing eye when they detect him nearby. Beamos react faster than in earlier installments, and their beams can send Link flying. The most effective weapons are arrows; while timing can be difficult, they can also be destroyed with bombs. However, their glowing balls only appear right before, and during, the time in which they fire their energy beams. There are two types of Beamos, red and blue. The blue Beamos are the weaker of the two, and fire their beams in a straight line purely to impede Link's progress, whereas red Beamos can track him and fire anywhere within a certain radius. Amusingly, outside the Tower of the Gods, Kargarocs can be hit and even killed by a Beamos's beam. In the Forsaken Fortress, the Moblin Statues are very similar in function to Beamos as they both attack Link with beams. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Beamos are identical in appearance to those in A Link to the Past. However unlike their A Link to the Past counterparts, these beamos can be destroyed by shooting their rotating eyes. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beamos are found in the Goron Mines and the Temple of Time, in two distinct varieties. In most areas, Beamos are rectangular, rusty machines that shoot jets of fire at Link. Upon defeat, they can be pushed around, allowing Link to bypass a passageway it obstructs, if any. The appearance of Beamos in the Temple of Time is unique, similar to those from The Wind Waker, resembling a column similar to typical ancient Greek architecture for support and a bright, red eye which shoots laser beams. In this game, the eye present is inside a halved, rotating dome which rests upon the column, whereas in The Wind Waker, the eye spins levitated above it; also as in said game, Beamos can be be defeated by shooting arrows or throwing the Ball and Chain into their ruby crystal eyes. After being defeated, certain Beamos can be pushed similarly to blocks to solve puzzles. Beamos found in the Lantern Cavern in Lake Hylia conceal Imp Poes and must be moved after being defeated to make the Imp Poe appear. Armogohma, the boss of the Temple of Time, shoots beams much like a Beamos when it is on the ceiling. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Beamos are similar to those from A Link to the Past. Although their eyes move more slowly than in previous games, they have a far higher rate of rotation once locked on to their targets. To avoid the beams, Link must either sneak behind their eyes or temporarily disable them with a bomb, arrow, or hammer strike. Beamos in this game cannot be permanently defeated. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Beamos are found throughout the Lanayru Mining Facility and Sandship, where they are considered ancient security mechanisms. They are decidedly more machine-like than in earlier installments, have an appearance similar to that of a totem pole, and emit a long-ranged blue electric beam from their eyes. The Iron Shield and its upgrades will be no match for a Beamos since their beams have electricity. However their lasers can be Shield Bash with a Wooden Shield (and its upgrades), a Sacred Shield (and its upgrades), or the Hylian Shield. In similar fashion to several earlier appearances, some Beamos are mobile, following set paths. Unlike most games, Beamos are vulnerable to Link's Sword. In order to defeat a Beamos, Link must deliver horizontal strikes to destroy the segments on which its eye sits. When the segment containing the eye is brought to the ground, Link must deliver a stabbing attack to defeat it altogether. Link can utilize his Shield Bash in order to deflect Beamos' beams back onto them, momentarily stunning them. They can also be stunned when hit with the Gust Bellows, which causes moving Beamos to stop moving during the duration of their confusion. Link can also use his Bow to shoot their eyes, which will destroy Beamos instantly. Fi's Note The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Beamos appear similar to their appearance in A Link to the Past, again indestructible. They are most prevalent in the Desert Palace, and their beams can be blocked with the Sand Rod, provided there is sand directly between Link and the Beamos. Other appearances Link's Crossbow Training The Beamos from Twilight Princess appear as enemy targets in the Temple of Time: Ranger stages. Hyrule Warriors ]] Beamos sometimes appear in keeps and can be destroyed by Bombs/Super Bomb, the impact from the mini-Moon pulled down to the ground by the Clawshot upgrade, or specific attacks of certain characters. Their design resembles the Beamos from Ocarina of Time. In Adventure Mode scenarios where All Attacks are devastating, Beamos are susceptible to other forms of attack such as Arrows shot from a Bow and even regular combos. Interestingly, they can also be destroyed by Bomb Arrows fired from Linkle's Crossbows. Hyrule Warriors Legends Beamos return and play the same role they did in Hyrule Warriors. However they can be Locked On to, making it easier to dodge their eye beams and attack them with Bombs. As part of the A Link Between Worlds DLC, 8-Bit Beamos (based on there A Link Between Worlds design) appear on certain squares of the Lorule Adventure Map. They can be defeated using a Bow Item Card to reveal hidden rewards. Note In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, there are similar small enemies found within Shrines. They are near-indestructible boxes and fire a constant laser damaging anything in the path of the beam. This portable enemies can also be held above Link's head like most objects, and their laser can also activate certain crystal switches. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Tutorials Beamos Tutorial (1 of 2).png|Beamos Tutorial from Hyrule Warriors es:Beamos pt-br:Beamos Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies